In Your Eyes
by venuslmc
Summary: Ami is not exactly who anyone would call pretty, and her love life is just about non-existent. But, Ami’s life is about to be turned upside down when she finds herself sent back to the time of the Vikings. Can a pair of green eyes break Ami out of her sh
1. prologue

Summary:

Ami is not exactly who anyone would call pretty, and her love life is just about non-existent. But, Ami's life is about to be turned upside down when she finds herself sent back to the time of the Vikings. Can a pair of green eyes break Ami out of her shell or will she go crazy first?

hey guys, this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. i hate prologues, don't worry the rest of the story will be better. also most of the story will be from ami's point of view, the prologue is just wierd because its the prologue.

Prologue:

"I guess this is as good as it's going to get." A pair of blue eyes stared back at her as she glanced at herself in the mirror for about the fiftieth time that morning. This seemed to have become a habit of her's since she was transferred to a new hospital. At first she wasn't too thrilled about having to drive a good twenty minutes extra than she did for the previous hospital she worked at, but that was until she saw him. He was Darien Shields, one of the many doctors that worked at the hospital, but boy did he stand out. I mean of course he would stand out with his unruly, but adorable midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes that just enhanced the gorgeousness that was him. His skin is tanned to perfection and with the body of a Greek god; he definitely attracted attention, to say the least. Just about every day some woman would walk into the hospital swearing that she was having palpitations, except she refused to have any doctor examine her, all except Darien. As soon as Darien arrived the woman was oh so quick in taking off her shirt so that he could examine her. But, it wasn't just patients that sought out Darien's attention, both the nurses and the female doctors made sure that they wore makeup and short yet not too short skirts every day. And Ami is sorry to say that she is one of them. Ami never use to buy makeup, but after she saw him she made it a point to make a stop at Sephora that weekend. Once there she proceeded to buy everything in the store and it mom. She still doesn't know how to put on half of what she bought.

Ami let out a frustrated groan as she tried to do something, anything with her short black hair that interestingly enough looked blue at times. Her eyes landed on the clock lying on the floor where she threw it that morning, and they widened in equal amounts of surprise and horror. "Oh shit I'm late." Risking one more critical glance in the mirror, what she saw there made her want to cry. Looking back at her was a slightly overweight woman with now tearing blue eyes, covered by a pair of thick glasses, and with hair Snow White short. The reflection wasn't ugly, but it was also a far cry from pretty. Ami shook her head to clear her thoughts and threw up her hands in submission, albeit an agitated submission.

When Ami entered the hospital an hour later she was ready to kill someone. Not only had she been stuck in traffic for twenty minutes, but she had been forced to watch the people in front of her make-out. Well, she wasn't exactly forced but the view on either side of her was no better. It seems like everyone but her had someone. It never use to bother Ami before, at a young age Ami had resigned herself to the fact that the opposite sex just never seemed to be interested in her. But, the fact of the matter is that now Ami is twenty six and she is still and probably will forever be a virgin. It has gotten so bad that her friend, Mina offered to hire a gigolo, and she (mortified as she is to admit it) had actually considered it. Ami has had a couple of boyfriends, a couple meaning two, but they were nothing serious. In fact, the only reason they went out with her was because they thought she might be easy to get into bed. Ami was never really that interested in guys, until Darien. But Darien didn't seem to even know that she existed, let alone that she worked at the same hospital as him. Every day she would pray that he would see the light and come over and talk to her, but every day she was disappointed.

For the rest of the day Ami went through her rounds half angry and half dejected. But as the end of the day approached she started to feel the giddiness that overtook her at the end of every day, she would get to see him. Caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice when someone snuck up behind her and practically knocked her down with a hug from behind.

"Serena what are you doing here?" she asked the initial surprise not totally erased from her eyes.

"Well Ames me and the girls haven't see you lately so I stopped by to see if you wanted to go out to dinner."

A light came into Ami's eyes as she smiled and replied, "Sure, just let me finish up a couple of things here and I'll be right with you."

"Hey Ami." That voice. Blushing Ami turned around to stare into the face, well the chest of, Darien Shields himself. _He knows my name. He knows my name. Darien Shields know my name._

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Ami?"

_Such a sexy voice. What did he say? Friend, what is a friend again. Oh that must be this girl standing next to me._

"Oh, this is….." _Oh crap what's her name?...what's my name?... such pretty eyes, pretty face…nice lips…I wonder what they would feel like…._

"My name is Serena, and you are?" _That's her name…Serena…why is she looking at me like that?…oh my God do I have food on my face….this is just great Darien finally talks to me and now I have food on my face…I need a mirror…must find a mirror…but he is so cute I don't want to leave him…he talked to me….wait he's not talking to me anymore….why is he looking at her like that….what the hell is going on?_

"Is that alright Ames?" Coming back to reality Ami was face to face with a blond woman giving her the best puppy dog face she could manage.

"What?"

"Darien just asked me out to dinner. I was just asking if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night instead. Or maybe you could come with us…."

_Darien asked her out…. DARIEN ASKED HER OUT….no it's not fucking okay…."_Of course it's okay Serena. I just remembered that I have work to do tonight anyway so I would have been able to go to dinner anyway."

Jumping up and down and then lauching at Ami, Serena squealed, "Thank you Ami you're the best." Leaning in closer to Ami's ear Serena whispered, "He's cute isn't he?"

"Yea," was all Ami could manage. Grabbing Darien by the arm Serena then proceeded to drag him toward the exit, skipping the whole way.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep them coming.

I do not own sailor moon yata yata yata.

Chapter 1:In Your Eyes

Shoulders slumped Ami dragged herself through the same doors that Serena and Darien had practically skipped out of, only an hour before. Rubbing at reddened eyes, Ami kept her eyes glued to the ground. She had spent the last hour crying her eyes out in the bathroom and unsuccessfully attempting to convince her coworkers that she was alright. After stating that she was fine and that she was perfectly capable of getting herself home, for about the millionth time, her friends had reluctantly let her go.

_Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I find ONE guy that I like that actually likes me back? I bet if I was pretty like Serena I would have guys falling at my feet._

Ami was brought out of her thoughts upon reaching her car. She laid her hand on the handle but couldn't bring herself to open it. The thought of going home to her empty apartment was not appealing at a time like this. _Maybe I should get a cat at least that would be some motivation for me to go home. _

Five minutes passed and Ami found herself unmoved. Sighing, she raised her eyes from the handle, finally taking in her surroundings. Today Ami had opted to park out on the street instead of in the hospital's parking lot. As she stared at the store across the street she silently praised her judgment. Allowing herself the smallest smile Ami started to cross the street.

This was her home away from home, the place she always ran to in time of need, this was….Barnes and Noble. Letting out a content sigh Ami started roaming through the aisles until she reached the one she was looking for.

Turning her head as far as it would go both ways, she searched for anyone in the vicinity. Luckily there was no one around. Unconsciously going up on her tippy toes Ami started to inch her way over to her destination.

"Mommy why is that man half naked?"

Bolting into a nearby aisle Ami grabbed a book and glared at the page she opened up to. _Dammit I was so close. Where did they come from anyway?_

Sneaking a peek at the mother dragging a little boy behind her, Ami was relieved to see that they were walking in the opposite direction of the romance section.

"Mommy what is that man doing to that lady?"

Coughing nervously the mother looked around to make sure that nobody overheard what the little boy had said. Ducking her head safely behind a stack of books, Ami once again resumed her feign reading.

"Well when a man and a woman really like each other they…I'll tell you when your older."

Ami didn't get to hear the boy's protesting as the mother dragged him further down the aisle. After making sure that the coast was clear Ami practically ran over to the nearest aisle of romance novels.

This was her guilty pleasure the one that no one knew about, not even her best friends. Ami had always pretended that she could care less about men and romance, but the truth is that she is a hopeless romantic. She wants her knight with shining armor to come and sweep her off her feet. She wants someone that she can talk with, laugh with, crying on his shoulder. She wants a partner, a soul mate.

_Do all romance novels have to have such graphic covers. How is this not porn?_ Picking up the one book out of about a hundred that didn't have a suggestive scene on the cover, Ami was about to walk off when…

"Excuse me, can I help you Miss?"

Eyes popping and stopping in mid stride Ami was the exact replica of a deer caught in headlights. Without realizing that one foot was still of the ground, Ami whipped around toward the voice. The result was Ami stripping over her feet and almost knocking the lady down as she landed face first onto the floor. With a gasp of horror the woman bent down to help Ami up.

"Are you okay Miss?"

Ignoring the concern in the woman's voice Ami looked around to see if her crash landing attracted attention. To her mortification she discovered it did. Stifling a groan Ami realized that the woman was still talking to her.

"…I didn't mean to scare you. I am so sorry." Looking up at the woman, Ami took in her olive complexion, pouty lips, wizened eyes, and black or was it green hair. _What odd colored hair I wonder where she found a die that color?_ Catching herself staring and realizing that her silence could be taken as rudeness she started to stammer out a reply.

"Oh no it was my fault. I should be the one sorry I almost knocked you down."

The woman began to smile as she pulled Ami up from her still position to a standing one. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know if you wanted any help finding anything."

"Oh…no I think that I found what I was looking for, actually I was just leaving."

"Are you sure that you found what you were looking for?" The woman's tone caused Ami to give her a suspicious, confused look.

Laughing the lady said, "I just mean sometimes people pick up books thinking that they are going to like them and they end up hating them. I just wanted to help you find something that you will enjoy." The smile the woman was giving Ami disturbed her somehow. It was a I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of smile and it was kind of freaking Ami out.

As if sensing Ami's concern the freaky smile was suddenly replaced by a genuine one. Pulling a book from one of the shelves the woman handed it to Ami. "I think this is the book that you need." Accepting the book Ami began to turn it over between her hands. Strangely enough there was no summary and a solid color served as the cover.

"Well what is this book about, there is no summary?"

"You have to read it to find that out." There it was again that freaky smile.

"How am I supposed to know if I am going to like it if I don't even know what it's about?"

"Just have a little faith in this book and in my judgment. Trust me I wouldn't give you this book unless I knew that you would like it.

Ami was about to tell the woman that she didn't even know her, but she sensed that the woman was getting a little frustrated.

"Okay I'll trust you." Sneaking a peek at the name tag, Ami added, "Thanks a lot Trista."

Ami was once again stopped from walking away when Trista placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just to let you know the beginning is kind of boring, a lot of people end up falling asleep, but the rest is so worth it."

Thanking the woman once again Ami made her way toward the cashier.

The woman named Trista waited until Ami was out of view before laughing once again. It was times like these that she loved her job.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

Drawn out of her thoughts Trista turned to face a woman with a little boy behind her.

"I am looking for a children's book called..."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't work here." Then woman looked at Trista then at Trista's name tag and then back at Tista with confusion clearly written on her face. Following the woman's line of sight Trista quickly added, "Sorry I have to go." With that Trista fled away from the woman leaving her with an even more confused look, if that was possible.

Stretching out on her bed Ami pulled her night gown a little bit lower and pulled out the book that Trista had convinced her to buy. Grabbing blindly behind her, Ami smiled in satisfaction when her fingers met with her Ben and Gerry's Cherry Garcia. Now settled down with her ice cream and her book she was beginning to feel better about the whole Serena and Darien bit. Mildly better. Sighing Ami opened up to page one.

Yawning Ami had to admit that Trista was right the beginning was really boring. She was only two sentences in and she was already tired.

Two more sentences in and Ami could barely keep her eyes open. She was yawning so much that her jaw began to hurt. Her eyes just kept closing little by little until Ami finally succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

kinda a short chapter but a necessary one. thank u for all the reviews please keep them coming.

Chapter 2

"How did she get all the way out here?"

_Did I leave the TV on again?_ Too tired to open her eyes Ami blindly reached out for the remote control.

"Well she's not dead look she's moving."

_Damn TV can't let me sleep. Where did I put that remote? What is this prickly stuff? Was I eating fritos in bed again? Why is there a draft in here? Hold up, was I even watching TV last night?_

Ami was unable to finish her train of thoughts due to something hard nudging her leg. Eyes popping open Ami bolted up into a sitting position. Almost immediately she was forced to close her eyes once again due to a bright onslaught. Wincing Ami tried opening her eyes a second time. Instinctively she looked to see what had hit her leg. The source was a leather boot. Dumbstruck Ami allowed her eyes to roam to the owner. He was an attractive young man, only a year or so older than her, with short dark brown hair and the same colored eyes. An older man with graying hair both on his head and his face stood a couple of feet behind him. Taking in her surroundings Ami was surprised to find herself laying on the side of a dirt road. The grass she was sitting under was a healthy emerald green sprayed with purple and pink flowers here and there. The sun was proudly shining as it only does in the late morning, early afternoon. Looking past both men Ami's eyes grew to a record breaking wide as she noticed a work worn wooden carriage equipped with a horse. _A horse?_ Head whipping back over to the two men she stared at their attire. Both were wearing brown loose fitting pants and …._oh my god are those tunics?_

_Where the hell am I?_

She must have said this out loud as both men looked at her with horror. The young man took his eyes away from Ami and looked at the older man in a mixture of confusion and terror. The older man didn't seem to notice his companion as he kept his eyes trained on Ami. He open and closed his mouth several times before words finally came out.

"You must never name that place again," he said firmly.

The man's words only confused Ami even more. "What place?"

The older man looked around, suddenly skittish. Gulping he rasped out, "The bad place."

"Hell?" Both the older man and the younger man looked at her with a clear she-did-it-again look on their faces.

"Oh for Pete's sake."

"Whose Pete?" It was the young man that spoke this time, his head cocked to one side in the universal sign of confusion.

Brushing aside his question with a swish of her hand Ami opted to re-ask her original question omitting the use of hell.

"We are a day away from Northumbria."

"Northumbria? How the hell did I get here?…oh sorry…wait… is Northumbria even in New York?"

Squinting in confusion both men looked at each other and then back at Ami.

"What is New York?"

_Oh lord …either these people are insane or I am. _

"New York as in New York…the big apple…New York City…largest city in the United States…center of commerce…is any of this ringing a bell?"

From the look on their faces she could tell it wasn't. _Ok…back to my original theory their insane I mean come on their wearing tunics for God's sake. Or…maybe I'm dreaming. That's it I'm dreaming._ Convinced that a dream explained it all Ami slapped herself hard across the face.

"Ow…I thought you couldn't feel pain in a dream." Now the men were looking at her like she was crazy.

Then it hit her.

"Northumbria as in Northumbria, England?"

Relief shone as clear as day on older and younger face alike. "Yes, Angleland."

With a foreboding feeling Ami asked, "What year is it?"

"It's 853 years after the death of Christ."

With that Ami fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. THERE IS NO FREAKING PLACE LIKE HOME."

Flopping down in frustration and exhaustion Ami looked at the two men. The older man was feeding and patting down the horse while the younger man was watching her with wide eyed fascination. She had been chanting and clicking her heels for twenty minutes now. _It worked for Dorothy…that's the last time I watch The Wizard of Oz._

Not bothering to look down Ami started to rub her sore feet. She dimly observed that she was barefoot. Suddenly she felt as if she had been doused by ice cold water. Horror crept into her blood as she slowly looked down. Embarrassment flooded her as she realized that she was in her nightgown. Fidgeting Ami tried to wrap her arms around her body without looking too obvious. Noticing her discomfort the young man looked at her strangely but then her state of undress came to his attention. For a few moments he just stared then he jumped as if surprised, blushed, and ran over to the wagon. He returned with a brown woolen cloak which he handed to her with his eyes respectfully directed the other way.

"Thank you," she mumbled accepting the cloak.

"I'm Greg by the way," he replied obviously trying to ease both of their embarrassment.

"Ami."

"Ami," Greg repeated smiling.

Blushing Ami questioned, "Is that your father?"

"Yes." Greg turned his head toward his father who was headed toward them.

"You are invited to come home with us if you have no place to go." The older man came over to his son's side and looked down at Ami waiting for her reply.

"I…I do not have any other place to go. Thank you, I accept your invitation."

"Good. We should probably leave now or else dinner will be cold and I will never hear the end of it."

As the older man began to walk back over to the wagon Ami shyly glanced up at Greg. He was staring down at her with a smile that made Ami look down blushing. His hand came into her view making her look up at him again. With a small smile she placed her hand in his letting him help her up.

The ride was pretty silent for the most part. Greg tried to make conversation a few times but he seemed just as shy as Ami was. The father kept his eyes on the road and on the woods around them. He seemed on edge as if he was expecting something to just pop out. Greg shared his father's wariness as he unconsciously rubbed the knife at his side. Still stunned by the realization that she was somehow transported to 9th century England, Ami was oblivious to the men's edginess.

Not long after the sun had gone down the three arrived in a rather large medieval town. As the wagon continued on to its destination Ami took note of what seemed to be a church, a large manor off in the distance, and dozens of cottage like homes. Men dressed in armor paced up and down the street with their weapons close at hand.Ami stared curiously at the armor clad men, the only armor she had ever seen had been in a display at the museum. Ami couldn't help but notice the tension that the guards were practically radiating. They kept on brushing their fingers against their swords in a reassuring manner and their eyes darted back and forth. Looking around Ami realized that the guards were not the only ones that were tense. There were few people out at this hour, but those that were looked over their shoulder religiously as if something was going to magically appear behind them. Suddenly Ami remembered how edgy Greg and his father were the whole ride.

"What's going on around here?"

Greg jumped at the sound of her voice, their last conversation having ended hours ago. "What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone so skittish?"

"It's nothing." Greg purposefully avoided looking at her eyes.

"Greg I know something's wrong."

Letting out a long sigh Greg looked up and deep into Ami's eyes. With a resigned and determined look Greg opened his mouth.

"There are…"

"Good your home, it took you long enough. Oh, who is this?"

Ami hadn't even noticed when the wagon stopped. The owner of the new voice was a middle aged woman who Ami assumed to be Greg's mother. She had dark brown hair disturbed by gray here and there. Her face was pleasant even though wrinkles had started to appear. The woman's attention was diverted from Ami to her husband as he related Greg and his encounter with Ami.

Jumping down from the wagon Greg offered Ami his hand. She landed only a few inches away from his face causing both of them to blush and look away. This did not go unnoticed by Greg's mother who smiled knowingly.

"Oh you poor dear come on in the house and I'll get you some clothes and something warm to eat."

Within minutes Greg's mother had Ami dressed in a plain, long, brown dress and seated with a bowl of warm stew. It appeared that Greg's mother was the talker of the family as she rattled on about this and that. She talked of insignificant things and Ami found it hard to keep paying attention until…

"So Ami are you married?"

Almost choking on her food Ami started coughing like a maniac. Greg's mother simply watched her calmly waiting for her coughing to cease.

"No I'm not married."

Beaming Greg's mother kept her eyes locked with Ami's. "What a coincidence Greg's not married either!"

Squirming in her chair Ami looked over at Greg who kept his eyes on his food, but his cheeks were clearly flushed. Smiling at their reactions Greg's mother began her rambling anew.

Dinner ended a few minutes later. Greg readily offered his room to Ami who loathly accepted. Collapsing on the bed Ami stared at the ceiling. Now that she was alone she was faced with the question of what was she going to do? She has to find some way home. Would Greg's family let her stay there for a couple of days until she could figure something out? Would she ever get home? That last thought made her shiver and draw the blankets around herself. Closing her eyes she sought the escape of sleep.

Jolting awake Ami blinked in the darkness wondering what had caused her to wake up. The door to her room crashed open and Greg stormed in looking terrified and clutching a sword.

"Get up!" His tone only increased her nerves.

"Wha…What's going on?" By this time Greg had grabbed her and was dragging her out of the room. He ignored her as he continued to drag her into the main room of the house where his father and mother were. The father stood in front of the door sword thrust forward, his trembling hands the only betrayer of his emotions. Greg dropped Ami's arm and took his place by his father's side. The mother was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth, crying, and clutching a cross. Then Ami heard it women screaming, metal clashing with metal, battle cries, people dying. Trembling all over Ami ran to Greg. Taking a hold of his arm in a desperate grip Ami looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"What's happening?"

Something in her tone caused Greg to look down at her. Taking a deep breath he dropped the bomb shell.

"The Vikings are here."

Ami's blood ran cold. _The Vikings? Oh my God._ She didn't remember much of history class, but she knew enough about the Vikings to be petrified. _I'm going to die._ No sooner had she thought this then the door began trembling as something was being rammed into it. The mother began to pray holding onto her cross so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

"What are we going to do?" Ami screamed her eyes never leaving the almost broken down door.

"Run."

_Don't have to tell me twice._ Pulling his mother up Greg ran back into the room that Ami had been sleeping in with Ami following closely behind. He made a beeline over to a window that Ami had not noticed before. Taking the handle of his blade Greg broke the glass. Grabbing her hand he helped her through the window. Landing on the other side Ami winced in pain and looked down to see blood running down her leg. One of the pieces of glass had made a gash on the side of her leg. Ignoring the pain and the wound for the moment Ami grabbed a hold of Greg's mother's arms as she helped to pull her through. No sooner had his mother's feet landed on the ground had Greg descended, ushering them to run. Not moving Ami looked back at the window wondering where Greg's father was.

"He's going to hold them off." Greg looked frail and sad for a moment, but in the next moment he was urging her to run once again. The whole town was in chaos. Women were running with their children, the men were fighting and dying, houses were burning, and blood flowed down the streets. They had only gotten a couple of feet away from the window before two armored men stood in their path. The men easily towered over Greg in both height and build and by the way they held their swords Ami knew they were better fighters as well.

"Run!" Greg yelled before he launched himself at one of the Vikings. Ami did run pulling a distraught mother behind her. Ami was thankful to discover that the Vikings had no intention of running after them, unfortunately both had turned their attention toward Greg. Ami stopped running and looked back in time to see one of the Vikings stab Greg in the side. If she didn't do something they were going to kill him. Pushing his mother ahead of her Ami screamed at her to run. After a couple of moments the woman complied. Grabbing two large rocks Ami ran back over to Greg and the two men. Once she was about three feet away from them she took the rocks and threw it at the two Vikings. Unfortunately, she had not really thought her plan through. The rocks had met their target and had affectively turned the men's attention away for Greg. However, to Ami's horror their attention turned toward her. Ami froze and couldn't think of what to do. One of the men smiled and started to throw his sword for hand to hand in a playful manner. The other man just looked furious and ready to kill her. Thoughtlessly Ami turned around and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. This time the men did follow her and they were quickly catching up with her.

"Help!" she screamed "Somebody please help me."

Her foot caught on something and she fell. Gasping from the pain of her wound hitting the hard ground Ami almost blacked out. Using all the strength she had Ami pushed herself up and faced the two men. Both men were smiling this time knowing that they had her. Ami started to back away until her back hit something hard. _Of course there would be a wall here._ Praying to all the gods that she had ever heard of, Ami pleaded for her life. Suddenly both men's eyes grew wide and they started to back away from her. Grateful but curious Ami wondered why they backed off. _Do walls usually breathe?_ Turning around terrified blue eyes met stone cold green ones. He was the most beautiful thing Ami had ever seen. Beautiful wasn't even the word it was too feminine to describe this man. This man was undoubtedly masculine. Ami couldn't tear her eyes away from his even though the feel of his eyes on hers was making her feel funny and unsure inside. The green eyes studied her without revealing what the owner 

was thinking. After what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was a few seconds, his eyes left Ami's and acknowledged the men behind her.

"Bring her."


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they are so encouraging. Keep 'em coming.

Chapter 4

That voice. The deepness of it, the silkiness of it, and the damned confidence in it had Ami's knees wobbling and suddenly feeling unstable. His eyes were not on her anymore and as grateful as she was to have his attention diverted Ami missed the feel of his eyes on her own. He took a step forward and brushed his arm against her's as he walked past. His armor did not scratch her but Ami jerked her arm away as if he had. There was a dangerousness about him that frightened Ami and made her want to be as far away from him as possible. Paradoxically, it was this same characteristic that made her body crave his. For either reason, the latter having the most weight, she has to stay as far away from him as possible.

It wasn't until the two soldiers took a couple of steps forward that the meaning of his words finally hit Ami.

"_Bring her."_

He wanted to bring her along? Her in the company of Vikings? Her in the company of him?

"No." The word escaped Ami's mouth before she knew she had opened it.

She had barely whispered but he had heard. Everything went silent, the soldiers had even stopped moving forward. They turned their heads in unison toward their obvious superior, eyes both anxious and curious. Ami knew that she never should have said anything before, now she was just afraid. He had stopped walking as soon as the objection had left Ami's mouth. He stood there just a few feet away, his back facing them. He stayed that way for a couple of moments before slowly, agonizingly slowly, turning around. She heard the click of his boots then the emerald eyes were on her's again. Even from a distance his eyes demanded a reaction from her. _I could look into those eyes forever._ It was a stupid thought to have at a time like this. She has no idea what he is going to do to her. For all she knows he could come striding toward her, sword gleaming, and chop off her head.

His eyebrows were a slightly darker blond then his hair and when he arched one it took on a even darker hue. His lips twitched and Ami took a step back fearing his wrath. His lips quirked upward, forming a smirk; a frightening, mischievous, and downright sexy smirk. His eyes changed for a moment the coldness was replaced by amusement, however in the next second the coldness was back again. Without taking his eyes off of her's he said something to the soldiers in a language Ami did not know. With that he turned his back to her again and walked away.

Ami was brought back to reality by a pair of hands on either side of her. The soldiers roughly started to lead her away in the opposite direction of the blonde. Their hands were gauntleted making small cuts in her arm and they smelled like sweat and rotten eggs. Ami tried to wiggle out of the men's grasps while attempting to breathe in their scent as little as possible. Her wiggling only succeeding in making the cuts in her arm deeper. Sucking in her breath she stopped her struggling lest they hurt her even more. They were dragging her toward what looked to be a hundred more men like them. There were some wiping the blood off of their swords, others were standing around talking and laughing. Feeling her fear anew Ami dragged her feet and wiggled with vigor. Her actions had no affect on her captors, they simply raised her until her feet no longer touched the floor without missing a step. They dragged her through the crowds of men and Ami was strangely grateful to discover that she was not the only captive. There were dozens of other men and women tied together and cuddled close more so for their nerves than the cool night. The soldiers stopped at one of these groups of captives and bound her hands with a splintery kind of rope.

"God please help us in our hour of need…"

Ami averted her attention to the girl to her right. The girl could not be more than eighteen but she had the body of a woman in her twenties. She kneeled in the dirt hands clasped together, her long brown locks obscuring her face. Her hands shook slightly, but her voice held a soft strength. There was a trust and innocence in her voice that immediately drew Ami to the brown haired girl. The girl's shoulders began to shake and she buried her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right, we are going to be all right." Ami kneeled next to the girl and began making soothing circular motions on her back. The girl launched herself into Ami's arms and threw her own arms about Ami's neck. She continued her back patting until the girl's crying subsided. The girl finally pulled back, giving Ami a look at her face for the first time. Brown eyes glittering with unshed tears and red rimmed stared into her sympathetic ones. Pouty pink lips opened slightly as the girl searched for something to say. She was undoubtedly beautiful, it was no wonder the men had decided to bring her along.

"They killed my parents…right…right in front of me," the voice was filled with such emotion that it scared Ami. "I didn't want to come with them. I wanted them to kill me so I could be with my family. They dragged me here…I didn't want to come." She looked as if she were about to break down into tears once again but she only bowed her head and remained silent. Her silence hurt Ami much more than her crying had.

"I'm so sorry." There was nothing else Ami could say. What do you say to a person that lost everything in one night?

Those brown eyes looked up once again and the girl graced Ami with a slight smile. "Thank you." They silently stared at each other for a couple of minutes the smile remaining on the girl's face.

"My name is Daralis."

"Ami."

There was silence once again between them, but it spoke levels, much more than words ever could. A crisp, smoky smell reached Ami's nose causing her to automatically look for the source. Red and orange flames met Ami's eyes causing a thick black smoke to consume the sky. It looked to be a bonfire far in the distance.

"Barbaric." There was a clear look of disgust on Daralis' face as she scrunched it up.

"What is going on?"

"They are burning the bodies. If they were civilized they would bury them."

"Don't the Viking's usually burn their dead…isn't it considered honorable?" Ami vaguely remembered that from her middle school history education.

"Honorable indeed." Her tone as well as her face made clear her opinion of the Viking's sense of honor. "Vikings are all the same merciless and ruthless, no sense of honor." Suddenly her arm darted out and her finger pointed toward the bonfire. "Look at them they have no shame, watching the men they killed burn."

Ami's eyes followed the outstretched arm. She had not noticed it before, but there were men standing near the fire just staring into the flames. Then she saw him. Even from a distance she could tell it was him. He stood slightly in front of the other men, his back facing her. His strawberry hair glowed from the glare of the fire and blew in the wind. There was something surreal about him standing there, something regal in his air.

Why had he wanted to bring her along? More importantly what was he going to do with her now that he had her?


	6. Chapter 5

hello...thanks for all the reviews people, they are so encouraging! I promise the next chapter will have more ami and zoi interaction. please review they make me write so much faster!!

Chapter 5

_That damn man._

They had been walking for almost seven hours now and muscles Ami had not even known existed had long ago begun to groan in protest. The rope around her wrists had made them red and raw. But, all of this way nothing compared to the searing pain emanating from the cut on her leg.

_This is just great, I'm going to die from an infection and it is all because of that freaking man._

The events of the last twenty-four hours combined with pain and a lack of sleep have caused Ami to become delirious with rage. Consistent with the nature of rage, it had to have a source. Too tired to further exhaust herself with self blame Ami decided the best source of her anger was the blond Viking that she couldn't help but think about. It is his fault that she was cringing in pain. It was his fault that she had not slept. It was probably his fault that she was even brought to this god forsaken place. It was his fault that Darien passed her over for Serena. Ok, maybe she was stretching it there but at the moment she did not feel like being logical. It was his fault that all of those people were murdered. It was his fault that Greg…

_Oh my god I forgot about Greg! What happened to him? Did he die?_

"Crap!" Barely saving herself from falling flat on her face Ami turned to glare at the rock that protruded maliciously in the ground. Yep, that was his fault too. _Wonderful, now the man has control of the elements…I really hate him._

Ami looked up into the amused brown eyes belonging to the girl, Daralis. She gracefully arched her eyebrow in a clear questioning manner. Ami did not bother to satisfy Daralis' curiosity and opted instead to grumble under her breath. Daralis caught some of her mumbling something about men, rocks, dogs, and ropes amist words she had never heard but from the tone could only assume they were not good.

_Breathe 1,2,3,4,5 Breathe 5,4,3,2,1 Breathe 1,2,3….BREATHE AMI JUST FREAKING BREATHE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since the bonfire…is he ignoring me? HOW DARE HE! Alright Ami you are not a violent person we are just a little tired, in a little bit of pain, and am FREAKING FRIGHTENED AND CONFUSED AS HELL! Ok, you need a distraction…come on find a distraction Ami…look that tree over there is pretty it's so green and….his eyes are green….look at that lake over there, see how the sunlight glints over the surface….it's like the way the sunlight shines on his hair…PARTICIPATE AMI, PARTICIPATE we are trying to find a distraction!_

"SO DARALIS…" From the way the girl jumped, Ami knew that the words were not only loud to her ears alone. Moderating her tone to a more human level she continued, "what do you think they are going to do with us?"

Returning the whites of her eyes to their normal size Daralis flippantly answered, "I don't know probably sell us?"

"Oh ok…wait, what do you mean SELL US?"

"Didn't you know that the Vikings sell their captives? Either that or keep them for themselves."

_I hope he keeps me…Where did that come from?...Great distraction Ami._

After having her first attempt at conversation add more anxiety to her threatening panic attack, Ami did not speak again. Taking the hint Daralis turned back around.

Under normal circumstances Ami would have stared in awe at the beauty of the nature all around her, however the presence of muscular, intimidating men in armor somehow diminished it. The sunlight caught the exposed metal of a sword attached to a nearby Viking sending goose bumps up and down Ami's arms. All of her experience told Ami that this was a dream granted a rather long, vivid dream, but a dream just the same. At the same time her body screamed at her that this was very real, too real for comfort.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of here?_

Ami was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice they stopped until she slammed into Daralis' back.

"Ouch!"

Instinctively putting her hand on her wounded leg Ami bent over hovering dangerously close to the dirt below.

"Are you alright?" Gently placing a hand on Ami's back Daralis lowered herself until her face was level with the wincing one.

Sucking in a breath Ami painfully straightened her back and politely shook off both the girls hand and her concern.

"I'm fine, why did we stop?"

Not looking convinced in the least Daralis answered, "Water and food break, they don't want us dead…not yet at least. What happened to you leg?"

"The Vikings happened."

Two ragged looking Vikings were coming down the lines with satchels of water and loaves of bread. The rations that they were handing out were pitiful yet they made her mouth water and her stomach grumble. A few drops of water missed their target causing Ami to open and close her mouth envisioning the cool sensation coursing down her throat. She had not realized how thirsty she was nor how hungry. It's amazing how fear and anger can make you forget all about the necessities of life.

The men had finally reached Daralis and her and Ami had to contain herself lest she jump one of them in her desperation. Lifting the girl's chin with one hand the hairiest of the men began to pour the water past her parted lips. The look on the man's face gave Ami a sickening feeling in her stomach. The bearded man's eyes followed hungrily as a few droplets rolled down the brown eyed girl's chin. Licking his lips in a suggestive manner he ran a dirty finger over Daralis' exposed lower lip. Jerking her chin down the girl darted wide frightened eyes in Ami's direction. Purring in a language foreign to Ami the brute pressed his body up against the younger one and ran his tongue over her cheek. Emitting a disgusted sound Daralis tried to pull her way out of the man's grasp. Ami started to move forward when she heard the loud clap of flesh hitting flesh. The bearded man glared down at the girl murder written all over his face. Daralis was thrown to the floor with the man on top of her. Ami jumped on the man from behind as he ripped open the frightened girl's skirt. Pounding her fists on the large man's back as hard as she could Ami was not expecting his companion to yank her back by the hair.

Black spots danced in her vision when her leg smashed into rocky surface. Tempted to succumb to the darkness the strangled cries motivated Ami to push herself back up. _I have to save her. _Ami screamed at her body to obey but the wear and tear of the last thirty-six hours made all her attempts in vain. She could only watch in horrified frustration while the second man held Daralis down as the first man fumbled with the strappings on his pants. Trembling in both exhaustion and helplessness Ami jumped upon hearing the authoritative voice that pierced through the activities. He did not speak in an especially loud voice but the men scrambled up just the same. The emerald eyes were colder than they had been during their first meeting and this time they held a fire in them. He continued to speak in the same language that the two men had used and from the expression on the men's faces there was going to be consequences to their actions. The darkness was beginning to take over her body, but she had to make sure that Daralis was okay. Shakily turning her head she noted with relief that with only a few scratches and bruises she was in the best condition of the two. But, the scratches were not the only thing different about the girl.

Ami's last delirious thought was, _are those hearts in her eyes?_


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry it took so long, and i'm sorry it is so short- i have a calculus midterm to study for. Please review :)

In Your Eyes

Chapter 6

Something was rubbing her back—that was all she could piece together. Ami felt as if she were floating in a blissful cloud of darkness. Anytime she felt on the verge of remembering something it dissipated back into that abyss.

_Ami._

That name, she knows that name but whose is it. A tingling sensation wiggled its way into the peacefulness that Ami so desperately wanted to remain. Soon what only started as a tingle soon erupted into a nagging prickly feeling.

_Ami._

That time she felt warm wind caressing her ear. Someone or something groaned and then the warm breeze was beside her ear once again.

_Ami._

With an annoyed groan Ami opened her eyes, only to be met with a pair of brown ones. Surprised, Ami jerked back and hit her head on the ground—hard.

"Dammit."

"Oh, sorry," Daralis put on a sheepish grin that Ami had to grudgingly admit looked cute on her.

Lifting up on her shoulders Ami's hand instinctively reached toward her now pounding head. Pointedly glaring up at the girl her frown deepened when Daralis released a few chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?"

The girl tried to assure Ami that she was not laughing at her; however the smile on her face did nothing for her argument. Still too tired to argue Ami settled for trying to figure out why in the world she was lying on a dirt floor below a canopy of pine trees with only a small woolen blanket to keep away the night chill. _How long was I out?_

"Oh, for about four or five hours?" With a start Ami cocked her head to the side and wondered if witches really did exist around this time.

With a secretive smile Daralis turned her back on the still suspicious Ami and grabbed a bucket behind her that Ami had not noticed earlier.

"Here drink this, you must be thirsty since you never got a chance to drink since…" She trailed off and turned somewhere inside herself, the forgotten spoon lying dangerously loose between her fingers. Within a matter of seconds Daralis came to again and this time there was a small smile on her face and her eyes glittered like dew drops. Returning her grip on the spoon she gently pushed it toward Ami's tightly closed lips. The spoon looked a little sketchy and if what she saw earlier were any indication at least a dozen people had placed their lips around the same spoon. But, she had to admit that she was indeed thirsty. Closing her eyes Ami allowed the liquid to course down her dry throat. It is pretty sad when water can make you feel like you died and went to heaven.

"Thank you." The two of them were alone in a little opening in the forests and by the smell of burning wood the others were nearby.

This was her chance. This was the perfect opportunity to escape. Pushing herself up to a standing position she gritted her teeth and almost fell back again when the pain from her leg kicked in again. Refusing to pass up this opportunity, Ami grabbed the young woman and proceeded to drag her away from the fumes.

"Wait, what?"

The girl had dug her heels into the dirt and dragging her became close to impossible. Ami might have been bigger than her, but bigger did not necessarily mean stronger. With a frustrated sigh she whipped around to face Daralis with a face that clearly stated you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me.

"We have got to go?"

The confusion that flashed on the woman's face ignited Ami's agitation even more. Daralis opened her mouth—

"Where are you intending to go?"

But it was not her voice that came out.

This was just not Ami's year. Refusing to look away from the young woman's face Ami was disgusted to notice the smile from before reappear on her face. Purposefully tightening her grip on the girl, Ami felt a small sense of satisfaction to see a grimace replace the smile.

How the heck had he crept up on them without her hearing anything? There must be a bazillion branches strewed about in the dirt.

Loathly Ami brought her eyes up to meet the man only a few feet away. He was leaning against a tree but his leaning did nothing to diminish the alertness that radiated from him. _Dammit he still looks sexy._ He had abandoned his armor somewhere and the white tunic that was left behind hugged his muscles in all the right places. His questioned had been directed at Ami but his eyes were roving over the woman in front of her. Straightening like a panther uncurling he walked slowly but deliberately toward them. Daralis' back went rigid and a chill visibly racked her body as he laid his hand on her shoulders. His head dipped low to her neck and his eyes looked at the piece of flesh as if debating something. He brought his lips near her ear and whispered something that was so low that even though Ami was only a couple of inches from her she could not hear what was being said. The smile became larger and this time was accompanied by a blush. He had stopped whispering but his lips were still near her ear, after a long moment—long in Ami's opinion—he drew away from Daralis. This girl silently but surprisingly quickly released herself from Ami's death grip and stalked toward the camp, but not before throwing a longing glance over her shoulder. Ami was too busy sending the retreating girl pleading looks to notice his attention was on her now. With a wide eyed wild look Ami realized that Daralis would not be her salvation. Refusing to meet his eyes Ami settled for staring at her barefoot feet. She could feel his eyes on her causing her to shift her position every second. They stayed like that for a good two minutes before he said anything.

"Sit." He had a voice that was use to commanding and before Ami knew it she felt the hard ground beneath her. _What the hell am I, a dog?_

He knelt gracefully in front of her with his back not bending a bit. Ami chanced looking up only to be met with stoic emerald eyes. For a moment she allowed herself to be entranced by his gaze but suddenly she became afraid. Here she is ogling a killer, she must be insane.

"Lift up your skirt."

Her eyes widened and she unconsciously brought her knees closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them. His expression never changed but his eyes were undoubtedly amused.

"I don't like having to repeat myself."

_He must be crazy._ Tugging her knees even closer to her body she sent him a deer caught in headlights look.

He purposely made his movements slow as he pulled her arms from around her knees and extended her legs out in front of her. Ami could only look on as he lifted her skirt up to her thighs. A dark red blush painted itself on her face and she tried to remember if she had shaved her legs that week. However, he next thought berated her for even worrying about such a thing.

He was looking at her legs but not with the same desire that he reserved for Daralis's neck. The look he gave was searching and calculating. It soon became clear to Ami that he had no intention of taking advantage of her; instead he focused his intentions on the wound on her leg. She couldn't help but feel offended and was angry with herself that she would even feel that way. She tried to brush his hands away and pull he skirt down, but he was much stronger than she.

"I can take care of it I'm a doc—a healer" Her voice sounded a touch breathless which only made her angrier at herself.

His glanced up at her with the same calculating look he gave her wound.

"You must not be a very smart one if you would leave a wound untended for this long."

That was it. All the frustration from the last three days roared to the surface and pushed good sense to the background.

"Well, maybe if someone did not decide to start a massacre then I would not be in this shape right now." She was glaring at him at her voice was full of unrestrained anger.

His face never changed but the calculating look became more intense. She could care less how pretty his eyes looked that way, she was mad as hell.

Daralis came back carrying some woolen strip and what looked to be a bunch of leaves. In one smooth motion he straightened himself never taking his eyes off of Ami.

"Be ready in thirty minutes."

With that he strode back toward the camp, confident that they would obey. Well, Ami had no intention of obeying.


End file.
